


Tavern Fight

by orphan_account



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, well mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cass is eating at a tavern when someone unexpected shows up.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Tavern Fight

The tavern wasn’t really full but the rowdiness of the patrons made it seem packed as Cass pushed her way to the counter. She sat herself on a stool, ordered, and observed. Like herself, many of the people had gathered here for the Tournament of Might. Since she had left Corona over two years ago, she had been going from town to town, kingdom to kingdom, and while she now knew she did not have anything to prove to anyone, she still wanted to compete. And win, of course. 

Cass picked up the drink she had ordered and sipped. The biggest challenge would be in the special event this tournament held. It was a partnered bit, where both contestants had to help each other go through an obstacle course while defeating the other partnered teams. Many contestants already had partners, but Cass had yet to find someone she thought would suit her needs - and the choices were quickly dwindling. 

Over the last few months, Cass had built her own reputation. She didn’t always win every match, but she always did well, and she knew whoever would affect her standing in this community. Finding her own destiny had been more difficult than she had thought it would be. She had skills and she had wit, but where to apply it and what to go after eluded her. So for now, she competed in tournaments and did her soul searching while she was traveling. 

There’s a yell that Cass, lost in thought about which of the patrons she could possibly work with, didn’t make out. The entire tavern fell to a hush and all eyes turned to the door. 

Cass blinked, not believing what she was seeing. Eugene and Rapunzel stood in the doorway. Eugene had a tight smile on his face and he was clearly trying to discourage Rapunzel from entering, but she was waving him off. Rapunzel, her hair still short and brown, wandered through the crowd. 

What were they doing here? A quick glance showed several different patrons were ready to take the pair, probably for the coins they carried. This wasn’t Corona or any of the Seven Kingdoms and while it wasn’t apparent Rapunzel was a princess, they were clearly well-to-do. It was a rough place and the pair looked like a fresh meal. Someone near Rapunzel shifted, which Eugene missed because he had his eyes on a large man on her other side.

Even after all this time apart, Cass acted on instinct. Her sword was in her hand and she was beside Rapunzel before the burly woman could so much as flinch. “Don’t touch her,” Cass growled. Keeping her eyes on the patrons surrounding them, Cass asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you,” Rapunzel said.

Cass glanced at the surrounding patrons. “Well, you found me.”

One of the patrons she had competed with before called out. “Why are you protecting her? You’re as hard up as we are, they can’t fight us all off.”

Cass and Rapunzel shared a quick glance. “Oh, I’m not protecting _her_ ,” Cass said. A laugh went through the small crowd. 

Rapunzel held up her hands. “I don’t want to fight. I just want to talk to my friend.”

“Sunshine, I don’t think speeches and songs are going to work. This isn’t The Snuggly Duckling.” Eugene stepped closer to Rapunzel and Cassandra, drawing his sword as all the patrons stood. 

“No, it’s not.” A man with dark hair and a hooked nose stepped out from the shadows and pulled out an axe. “Prepare to lose.”

A whip snapped out and wrapped around the axe the man held and a tug landed it in Rapunzel’s hand.

Cass grinned as the brawl started. The woman to her right tried to bash away Cass’s sword, but she stopped the attack and lunged forward, smacking away the woman’s weapon instead and adding a bash to the head to make sure the woman stayed down for a few minutes. Cass turned, eyes searching, and found Rapunzel, whip in one hand and frying pan in the other, holding her own. Eugene was at her back, so Cass joined them, and soon, all the patrons were nursing injuries and had backed off. 

“When did you get a whip?” Cass asked. 

Rapunzel shrugged. “My hair isn’t seventy feet long anymore. I had to have this one specially made. It isn’t seventy feet, but it’s better than nothing.”

Eugene broke into the conversation. “As great as catching up is, we need to leave.” A few of the patrons were starting to pick themselves up off the floor. With a nod, Cass followed Rapunzel and Eugene out the door. A caravan waited for them outside, with two of the Royal guards in the driver’s seats. 

After they made themselves comfortable in the caravan, it started moving. “Whoa, what’s going on?”

“I asked them to get us away from the tavern,” Eugene explained. “So we could talk without someone knocking the door down.”

A long stretch of silence turned from companionable to awkward. Eugene sighed. “You have to say the words, you know.”

Rapunzel swallowed and then met Cass’s eyes. “Are you happy out here? Are you finding your destiny?” The words weren’t halting, not really, but they were strained, which was odd for Rapunzel. 

“What’s this about?” Cass looked between the two. “I’ve told you how great it’s going in my letters.”

Rapunzel nodded. “I know.” She sighed. Eugene patted her on the back. “I just needed to know for myself. If you’re doing what you’re destined to do, I can’t ask you to come home.”

Cass furrowed her brow in confusion. “Why would you ask me to come home?”

“I need a new Captain of the Guard. And you are clearly the best choice.” Rapunzel could not have kept the hopeful look off of her face even if she had tried. She had always been an open book, at least to Cass. But there was something more behind the hope.

Cass gestured to Eugene. “What’s wrong with him, or my dad?”

“Your dad won’t take the position back,” Eugene said. “He likes being retired. He actually started a kids training program he called Cassandra’s Crusaders.”

There was a lot to say about that, but Cass couldn’t think about it right then, or she would lose track of what Rapunzel was asking. “Well, you’re captain now, aren’t you?”

Eugene laughed and looked at Rapunzel. Were they blushing? “Eugene is going to be stepping down very soon, at my request.” Rapunzel gripped his hand and grinned. “I’m going to have a baby.” Rapunzel didn’t say the words loudly, but they thundered into Cass’s ears. 

“Raps!” Cass rushed to her, swallowing her in a hug. “A baby.”

Rapunzel pulled away with a smile. “Yeah. So Eugene isn’t going to be Captain anymore, and there is no one I trust more with my life, with my baby’s life, than you.”

Cass swallowed and smiled back. “Of course I’ll come back and be Captain. A baby.” Then her smile vanished. “Rapunzel, you were fighting.”

“Oh, don’t you start, too. I’m pregnant, not invalid.”

“Well, as my first order of guard duty, no more fighting, princess.”

They all three broke out into laughter as the caravan pulled them back to Corona. Back to _home._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these characters, so if you have some constructive criticism about that (or anything else) let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
